1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic terminals for ordering and/or purchasing items. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic terminals designed to facilitate the ease of use thereof when ordering and/or purchasing items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point of Sale “POS” systems provide a means by which ordering and purchasing transactions can be carried out electronically at the store or other venue where goods or services are supplied. Many of these POS systems are used by the merchants themselves to consummate transactions with their customers. Cash registers were the first POS systems. Now most POS systems are computerized and many have dedicated touch screens designed particularly for that establishment using the POS system. At a minimum, the POS system generally includes a processor-based terminal device along with software running on the processor to carry out the functions of the POS system. One or more remote computers are typically connected to the terminal by, for example, a computer network to enable communication between the terminal and the computer(s) for the purpose of carrying out the transactions.
In many systems currently being used, the POS system includes a touch screen input device allowing the operator to press a virtual button that is programmed for a particular item or type of transaction. These buttons are typically arranged in a non-intuitive manner which requires a great deal of training to understand, locate, and utilize during a transaction. Oftentimes, these touch screen POS systems are developed with a sense of a business function. Therefore, the virtual buttons are not programmed in a manner which is the most conducive for quickly completing a transaction.
Such organization that is not based on completing a transaction delays delivery of the goods being provided and increases the amount of time and expense in training employees to operate the POS systems.